Poison-Make
Poison-Make ' (ポイズン•メイク, ''Doku Meiku) a Caster Type Magic and a Subspecies Magic of both Molding Magic and Poison Magic that utilises the element of poison to create various structures and creatures for fighting or defense, '''all spells start with the command "Poison-Make:". This variant of Molding Magic is extremely powerful and has little to no weakness as each the spell has the exact balance of offense and defense due to the poison sometimes being corrosive which can only be achieved by the advanced users of this magic and sometimes the poison can even be fatal which can only be achieved by the grand-masters of this magic. Basic users of this magic can paralyse people at most. Usage There are free different types of Poison-Make which are stated in the following paragraphs: 'Paralysing Poison-Make' The Paralysing Poison-Make paralyses an opponent when it a technique has come into contact with the skin of the opponent. First the point of impact swells up ferociously in a matter of seconds before that one limb becomes limp, the rest of the body soon follows suit and it as if the enemy is having a stroke. 'Corrosive Poison-Make' Corrosive Poison Make is the second form of Poison-Make that can only be used by more advanced users. This type of Poison-Make corrodes an opponent's skin upon contact. Once a combatant is touched by a technique using this variation, the receiver of the attack gains a serious, irritating rash on where the poison came in contact with them. Upon closer look, a few seconds later, steam can be seen emitting from the skin as the skin burns away from the poison, giving the enemy first to fourth degree burns depending on the power of the attack. A user with immense talent with this magic can corrode the skin all the way down to the bone, meaning that even cells can be removed with this type of Poison-Make. 'Lethal Poison-Make' Lethal Poison-Make is undoubtedly the strongest version of Poison-Make that can only be used by the masters of this magic. This version allows the user to generate poison that can kill an enemy in the space of one minute. Once a person comes into contact with any spell that uses this variation of Poison-Make, they gain the same irritating rash that you receive from Corrosive Poison-Make, after a few seconds have passed, like Paralysing Poison-Make, your body parts, one by one, become motionless and the poisoned combatant collapses to the floor. A huge dose of lactic acid is then spread throughout the body and with the cells being unable to handle it, it creates the condition of lactic acidosis and lowers the oxygen within the body, creating serious pain for the person being effected, but with their body practically deactivated, they can't even express the pain through their actions, with the body paralysed, they can't breathe and with the low oxygen supply, the enemy eventually suffocates to death. This variation of Poison-Make drains up a lot of magic power so the user has to hit accurate spells in order not to waste his magic power. Basic Spells These are the basic spells that any caster of this magic can use in and outside of battle: *'Poison Make: Needle' (ニードル, Niidoru): The user creates small poison needles that is shot towards enemy from the ground, impaling the enemy and that stuns them, corrodes their skin or spread lethal toxic within the body and kill the target. *'Poison Make: Shield' (シールド, Shīrudo): The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything the caster and his allies from any incoming attacks. Appearance of the shield differs from each caster. Known Shapes Of Shields: **Lexi's shield is a half dome of poison **Morgana's Shield is a vertical wall of purple poison *'Poison Make: Wave ' (ウエーブ, Uuebu): The caster aims a wave of poison at the intended target, the effect differs depending on what type of poison is used in the attack *'Poison Make: Cannon' (砲, Hō): The user moulds a hand-held bazooka composed of poison which then proceeds to fire a cannonball made out of poison, the force and speed of the poison is enough to knock an opponent out or knock the wind out of them, and paired with the poison effects, the technique becomes very painful. Unique Spells Trivia *[[User:Jonny20040|''' Jonny']] has now taken over this article from its previous owner with the permission of Per. 'WELCOME TO YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE BECAUSE HERE'S JONNY!' *All comments on the article as of now are old, so you 'do not''' need permission to use this magic! Category:Free Use Category:Jonny20040 Category:Molding Magic Category:Molding Magic Spells Category:Poison-Make Category:Poison-Make User